T-R-O-U-B-L-E
class=album|id=r123596|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = Chicago Tribune | rev2Score = link | rev3 = Entertainment Weekly | rev3Score = B- link | rev4 = Robert Christgau | rev4Score = link | noprose = yes }} T-R-O-U-B-L-E is the third studio album from the American country music artist Travis Tritt. It was released on Warner Bros. Records in 1992. Five singles were released from the album; in order of release, these were "Lord Have Mercy on the Working Man", "Can I Trust You with My Heart", "T-R-O-U-B-L-E", "Looking Out for Number One ", and "Worth Every Mile". Respectively, these reached numbers 5, 1, 13, 11, and 30 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs charts between 1992 and 1993. The album was certified 2× Platinum by the RIAA for U.S. shipments of two million copies. Content "Lord Have Mercy on the Working Man" was the first single released from this album. This song, written by Kostas, features Brooks & Dunn, T. Graham Brown, George Jones, Little Texas, Dana McVicker, Tanya Tucker and Porter Wagoner as backing vocalists on the final chorus. Two cover songs are also included: the title track, originally a single in 1975 for Elvis Presley, and "Leave My Girl Alone", previously recorded by Stevie Ray Vaughan on his 1989 album In Step, and Chicago blues guitarist Buddy Guy before that. Track listing #"Looking Out for Number One" (Travis Tritt, Troy Seals) – 3:30 #"Can I Trust You With My Heart" (Tritt, Stewart Harris) – 3:34 #"T-R-O-U-B-L-E" (Jerry Chesnut)– 3:00 #"When I Touch You" (Tritt, Harris) – 3:56 #"Lord Have Mercy on the Working Man" (Kostas) – 4:55 #"I Wish I Could Go Back Home" (Tritt) – 4:07 #"A Hundred Years from Now" (Marty Stuart) – 2:54 #"Blue Collar Man" (Tritt, Gary Rossington) – 3:47 #"Worth Every Mile" (Tritt) – 5:06 #"Leave My Girl Alone" (Buddy Guy) – 8:52 Personnel Adapted from the liner notes. * Sam Bacco – timpani (2, 6, 9), cymbals, (2, 6), crotales (2), tambourine (2, 3, 4, 9), percussion (3), marimba (4), cabasa (4), shaker (4, 6), bass drum (5), spoons (5), wobble board (5), broom (5), chimes (6, 9), gong (6, 9), congas (6), zill (9) * Richard Bennett – acoustic guitar (5), slide guitar (5) * Mike Brignardello – bass guitar * Larry Byrom – slide guitar (1, 3, 10), acoustic guitar (2, 3, 5, 7, 8) * John Catchings – cello (6, 9) * John Cowan – backing vocals (1, 3, 4, 6, 7) * Wendell Cox – electric guitar (5) * Terry Crisp – baritone steel guitar (2, 6, 9), steel guitar (4, 5, 7), Dobro (5) * David Davidson – violin (6) * Stuart Duncan – fiddle (4-7) * Connie Heard – violin (6) * Jack Holder – electric guitar (1, 2, 3, 7, 8, 10) * John Jorgenson – electric guitar (3, 4, 6, 7, 9), six-string bass guitar (7) * Billy Livsey – Wurlitzer electric piano (1, 4), Hammond organ (2, 3, 6, 10), harmonium (2, 9), clavinet (3) * Dennis Locorriere – backing vocals (7, 8) * Dana McVicker – backing vocals (1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 8, 9) * Edgar Meyer – double bass (6, 9), string arrangements (6, 9) * Mark O'Connor – fiddle (9) * Bobby Ogdin – piano (1, 8), Hammond organ (1, 8) * Hargus "Pig" Robbins – piano (all tracks except 5) * Matt Rollings – piano (5) * Gary Rossington – electric guitar (8) * Jimmy Joe Ruggiere – harmonica (1, 3, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10) * Steve Turner – drums * Billy Joe Walker Jr. – acoustic guitar (1, 4, 5, 6, 9), electric guitar (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10), slide guitar (2) * Kris Wilkinson – viola (6, 9) * Dennis Wilson – backing vocals (5) * Curtis Young – backing vocals (5) * Reggie Young – electric guitar (2, 3, 6, 9, 10) Guest vocals on last chorus of "Lord Have Mercy on the Working Man" *Brooks & Dunn * T. Graham Brown * George Jones *Little Texas *Dana McVicker *Tanya Tucker *Porter Wagoner Production * Gregg Brown – producer * John Dickson – engineering * Rob Feaster – recording, mixing (tracks 4, 6, 9) * Erik Flettrich – engineering * Carlos Grier – digital editing * Chris Hammond – recording (track 5) * John Hampton – mixing (all tracks except 4, 6, 9) * Clark Hook – engineering * Bob Ludwig – mastering * Patrick Kelly – engineering * Carry Summers – engineering Charts References Category:1992 albums Category:Travis Tritt albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums